


What We Do For Love

by happywriter16



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Male Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Post-Black Panther (2018), Wakanda forever, black love, i'm all up in my feelings about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: She wore her scars as her best attire.– Daniel Saint





	What We Do For Love

“Forgive me, I almost died.”

It’s unbelievable that this is the first time they’ve kissed since he came back to life. Since she believed she’d never see him again. There was too much to do. The day he came back bleeding into night then into a new day and over and over again until it’s a week later and he’s just now kissing her. 

 

“I thought the first the time I would bring you here, you would be my wife.” The King’s chambers are massive, more beautiful than she could’ve imagined. She walks around the room taking in as much as she can in the low light. “You can admire it later.”

“I would really like to do it now,” she jokes, walking over to the walls, painted a shade of green. She wonders if he did this for her.

“Are you sure?” he asks her, pressing the length of him against her.

“Yes,” she says, laughing as he rubs his nose against her neck. “I thought you’re only a cat when you have the suit on?"

He laughs then, too, before pulling back to turn her. He opens his mouth to say something but she stops him with her words, “Take me to bed.”

 

The second his hand started its ascent up her left leg, she knew he’d stop as soon as he felt them. Three long scars, barely noticeable to the naked eye, even up close, thanks to healing herbs and shea butter but felt easily enough. A slight change in the skin’s surface anyone would feel especially if they are taking their time. 

By the time he saw her after the battle, she had changed, the wounds covered by new clothes, the dried blood washed away by the doctor who had been thorough with her cleaning and gentle with her stitches. 

“I want to see.” 

“Later,” she tells him. 

“No,” he says, his voice thicker than it had been just moments before. He orders the lights back up. She closes her eyes to the brightness. “These are new.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She doesn’t know if he’s looking at her. Her eyes are closed, to the bright light, to what she knows his eyes will tell her. She shrugs. She has the words but even here, even now they feel like too much. “I’m sorry.” He’s running his fingers over the skin so slowly as if he could somehow make them disappear. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do.” 

When she opens her eyes, he’s still looking at her scars. “No,” she says, lifting his chin so he can look at her. “I chose to fight and I would again.” 

 

When she wakes, she’s alone in bed. She turns to find him standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows facing the city. 

As if he can sense a change in the air now that she's awake, he turns in to her direction. “Good afternoon,” he smiles, making his way over to her. 

“Good afternoon? Really? What time is it?

“1:30,” he tells her as he slides back into bed.

Their kiss is languid, the perfect welcome to the new day. “Why are you not still asleep?” she asks when they pull part, moving to rest her head on his chest with her left arm and leg over his body. 

“I’ve only been up a few minutes. Lunch will be here shortly.”

He could put his right hand anywhere, yet he puts it right over her scars as if drawn to them. 

“T’Challa…”

“I do not know if I won’t ever be angry that you have these. I do know they are a testament to your strength and your love for me and Wakanda. I hope we are worthy.”

She looks up at him. “My love, do you not know you already are?”

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head (obviously, because I wrote a fic about it), T'Challa doesn't know about her scars until their wedding night. So when he says, “I thought the first the time I would bring you here, you would be my wife", it's their wedding night. Which muse willing, I'll write that fic. 
> 
> I love these two together and love the depiction of their relationship. I could go on and on and on. So the ending. T'Challa doesn't think he is and will spend the rest of his life making sure the scars she got were worth it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
